


The Game

by seraph5



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph5/pseuds/seraph5
Summary: Andre watched Semir through the slatted blinds of their office window. His form was loose and leaning close to her, his expression was soft cheeky curves and he was laughing. Beneath him Andrea tapped away at her computer keys, eyebrow raised engrossed in playing the game they loved. A game of tickling jabs and teases. A game of calculated glances. A capricious game. A game Andre didn't play.





	The Game

Andre watched Semir through the slatted blinds of their office window. His form was loose and leaning close to her, his expression was soft cheeky curves and he was laughing. Beneath him Andrea tapped away at her computer keys, eyebrow raised engrossed in playing the game they loved. A game of tickling jabs and teases. A game of calculated glances. A capricious game. A game Andre didn't play.

Andre ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly before returning his attention to his work failing to ignore an ache emanating from deep in his chest. He couldn't quite pinpoint when it started. At some point in the past amongst a flurry of memories full of Semir there was one that was the beginning. A touch that tingled. A giggle that squeezed sweetly. A cry that hurt. Andre didn't know which. All he knew was that like a storm gradually rolling in the static in the air between them had grown exponentially and that all storms must eventually break. 

He heard their office door swing open, Semir's farewell following it before it closed and Semir slumped into his seat with a sigh.

"Having fun?" Andre asked, amused.

"Always" Semir replied, typing something quickly before tossing a folder onto Andres desk "I've got that report for you. Turns out the thief left before daybreak so it couldn't have been the owner"

Andre grunted in displeasure checking the clock. It was well into the early afternoon and beyond time for a break. Especially now that the lead they were chasing was gone. He stood and began walking around behind Semir's desk. He studied Semir as he went. His diligent posture. The loose collar of his shirt framing his neck leading up to his buzz cut hairline. Andre wondered what it would be like to taste his neck. What it would be like to bite his ear. He reached out and placed his hand over the nape of Semir's neck covering the spot.

Andre felt Semir shudder against his palm and he smiled. Semir tilted almost imperceptibly towards Andre. Without removing his hand Andre lowered himself down close to Semir.

"Let's get lunch" he said.

Semir looked over his shoulder meeting Andre's gaze with his beautiful brown eyes. The connection between them was immediate and for one long moment Semir's affection was bare. The hunger was as clear as day. Then Semir wrestled it beneath the surface once more.

"Mmm" Semir mumbled with a nod and scarcely concealed longing. Andre patted him before grabbing his coat. 

He walked out of their office acutely aware, as he always was, of Semir falling in step behind him. As they walked past Andrea's desk he felt her eyes on them. He smirked. 

Andre didn't play games. He only won.


End file.
